The Creation of Light
by Nelja
Summary: Une petite fic psychologique qui explore l'évolution de Light dans la première prépub, avant l'arrivée de L. C'était bien fait dans le manga, mais tellement rapide...


Notes de l'auteur : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est ma première fic sur Death Note, et pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'une sorte de paraphrase élaborée du tout début du manga, avant l'arrivée de L. J'ai trouvé que l'évolution de Light était très rapide, et je la détaille juste un peu. Quand je maîtriserai mieux les persos, j'écrirai peut-être des fics avec plus de contenu (et peut-être qu'un jour je pourrai écrire correctement L... qui sait...) Soyez indulgents, en attendant!

* * *

Au commencement, écrire les noms des gens sur le Death Note le rendait malade.

Il pensait à toutes ces vies qu'il allait éteindre. Même s'il faisait confiance en son jugement pour ne pas commettre d'errreurs, même s'il ne condamnait que des hommes qui méritaient de mourir, cela continuait à le troubler, de façon totalement irrationnelle.

Il a fallu qu'il devienne fort. Après tout, devant un but aussi grand, aussi incontestablement juste, comment quelques vies d'homme souillés peuvent-elles compter? Des vies qui, de plus, pourraient être brisées à n'importe quel instant, par le hasard ou l'action d'un autre shinigami. Maintenant, leur mort à un sens. Elle apporte la loi aux autres.

Sa raison le sait, depuis le début. Il lui a fallu du temps pour s'en convaincre entièrement.

Mais c'était juste parce que le monde idéal qu'il est en train de construire était tellement merveilleux qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire vraiment. Maintenant que la création a commencé, maintenant que la criminalité baisse en flèche, maintenant qu'il peut apercevoir son univers d'hommes irréprochables à l'horizon, tout le reste lui semble petit et insignifiant.

Il se rappelle avec étonnement qu'il ne pouvait plus dormir. Son corps en a besoin, tout comme il a besoin de nourriture ; donc il le lui donne. Il n'a aucun besoin de luxe supplémentaire.

Sa vraie nourriture, maintenant, c'est les louanges qu'il entend sur Kira. Il se moque que les gens ne sachent pas que c'est lui. Au contraire, cela l'amuse. Mais à chaque fois qu'il lit des sites Web d'admirateurs, à chaque fois qu'il parle de Kira avec des gens et qu'il récolte des approbations, il se sent satisfait.

Au début, ceux qui disaient du mal de lui l'énervaient. Mais plus maintenant. Il sait que la plupart d'entre eux n'osent pas avouer qu'ils l'approuvent. Il sait que certains ont la conscience trop chargée et le craignent : leur temps viendra. Il sait que les autres n'ont pas encore compris à quel point le monde qu'il leur fabrique est beau. C'est normal. Même lui, il lui a fallu quelques temps pour s'en convaincre. Il leur pardonne leur manque d'intelligence. Ils comprendront tôt ou tard.

Elaborer le monde parfait est un dur travail, il prépare un monde juste pour tout le monde, et n'a plus tellement le temps de s'occuper des gens individuellement. Il ne s'intéresse plus tellement à sa famille. Pendant longtemps, il a été proche d'eux, parce que c'est eux qu'il connaissait le mieux, mais maintenant, il se doit de connaître les autres aussi, pour juger chacun. Il va déjà donner le monde à tous, y compris eux, alors pourquoi devrait-il privilégier ceux qui sont de son sang, dans ses actes ou ses sentiments? Maintenant qu'il voit la vraie justice, il sait bien que ce n'est pas la bonne voie. S'il veut être la lumière qui purifiera le monde, il ne doit pas avoir de préférences personnelles.

Les louanges s'élèvent encore autour de lui. Les reproches aussi. Il absorbe les premières avec avidité, d'autant plus qu'elles viennent de gens objectifs qui ne savent pas que c'est lui. Il se rit des seconds. Ce ne sont que des humains ordinaires, après tout. Ce n'est pas qu'il tient compte de leurs avis. c'est juste qu'il est fier d'eux quand ils comprennent.

Il a réellement oublié les sentiments qu'il a pu avoir. C'est ce qu'il a voulu, pour accomplir sa mission. Malgré la haute estime qu'il a toujours eue de lui-même, il ne pensait pas qu'il y arriverait si bien, si vite. Il ne savait pas à quel point le Death Note l'éloignerait facilement des autres. Il ne pensait pas qu'il ne resterait rien pour lui cacher le niveau supérieur de conscience des humains auquel il est parvenu. Il les regarde de haut. Aucun d'entre eux ne pourra l'arrêter. Le monde qui viendra sera son oeuvre.

Si son entourage savait ce qui se passe dans sa tête, ils le traiteraient probablement de monstre. Il n'en a cure. On peut traiter de monstre ce qui est différent, ce qui nous fait peur. Mais lui sait la vérité. Impartial, sans pitié, orgueilleux, bienveillant pour l'humanité et indifférent aux humains, Light Yagami est lentement en train de devenir un dieu.


End file.
